


E più ci avviciniamo e meno mettiamo a fuoco

by MrBalkanophile



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Gift Art, M/M, band!au, uni!AU
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile
Summary: Cover Art perché quest'anno al Decimo Big Bang Italia diLande Di Fandomc'era un gran bisogno di Cover Art. *ride* Potrò essere un giudice discutibile, ma la storia è molto carina, quindiandatevela a leggeresubito dopo aver dato un'occhiata qui.
Relationships: Niccolò Fares/Martino Rametta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Big Bang Italia - Decima Edizione





	E più ci avviciniamo e meno mettiamo a fuoco

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akira14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira14/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tsunami](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26372389) by [Akira14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira14/pseuds/Akira14). 



**Author's Note:**

> Il titolo del fanwork è tratto da _Non Ancora_ , brano del gruppo Eugenio in Via Di Gioia.


End file.
